


A new playtoy

by crazyshana



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill is Will, BillDip, Child Abuse, F/M, Grammatically incorrect, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, MablexGideon, One-Sided Attraction, REVERSE Cast, Reverse Falls, Reverse Mable, Smut, So random Scrub, So this is happening and I am sorry, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyshana/pseuds/crazyshana
Summary: When Will is summon by Gideon to help him stop the Gleeful Twins.....He and Will find out just how twisted the Gleeful twins are





	1. Playmate Introduction

William removed his hands from the floor he was just summon into this world out of the dimension. He looked around confused “What, Where am I?” 

Gideon slowly peak from behind his bed “It worked? IT WORKS!” he shouted excitedly but when the blue triangle turned to him he made a quick escape behind the bed once more.

“Hey kid, I won’t hurt you come on out here” the blue triangle call out floating over to the trembling white hair ball under the bed. 

Gideon uncurls from his ball of trembling fear and crawled out looking at the dream demon who was cooing soft words of encouragement at him. “That’s it come on, come on” Oddly this relaxed Gideon a great deal as he finally came out.

William smiled this boy was just simply adorable and his nervous attitude made him more relax and believe that for once there was someone out their much more of a wreck than he was. He felt the need to protect the boy now and he was determined to do just that. 

He thinks to himself then puff his chest out wanting to show some amount of strength, this was a real demon for crying out loud and since he came here and found that journal he knew there was so much more he can do now. This should have been a piece of cake. He needed to do this, he clear his throat and started “Hi, I am Gideon Pines Nice to meet you…” Hesitantly he puts his hand out to shake the demons who floated down.

Will shakes his hand and in a happy voice he replied “William at your service, so” he pulls back looking him up and down tapping his chin before floating closer tapping his imaginary chin “What can I do for you? Want to find out the best places in gravity falls? Get true love? Get rid of nightmares? Understand girls?”

Gideon groans and then sits on his bed “It’s these Gleeful twins! Ever since I came here am sure they are up to no good….. They are up to something I know it! But I can’t prove anything and no one believes me not even Pacifica. They have everyone under their thumbs. So I need your help it says that I can summon you when I needed help and I think this warrants it right?”  
He holds up the page with him on it with the sticky note ‘helpful when you think you have no one else’

Will began to contemplate still tapping his chin as he tilts back a bit looking up “Gleeful, Gleeful,” He knew that name but something was blocking his mind from picking up on it. This made him even more curious. Maybe it was a bit too dangerous for him, he should back out, but what if he does and something happens to this child he couldn’t allow that. Will found himself between a rock and a hard place, he looks at the boy.

Gideon couldn’t believe it, the demon was hesitant, but he couldn’t do this alone he needed someone to back him up. He needs someone on his side, he pleadingly looked up at him “Please, just check it out with me? I am pretty sure they are up to something!” 

Will was about to reply when they heard a grunt and stomping “What was that?” Will asked looking at the boy. Gideon looked like a horrified statue. Will snapped in front of his new contractor “Hey Hey earth to human...earth to human...come in human..”  
The boy snapped back to reality and shove the triangle into his closet “HIDE!”  
He threw his clothes over bill and pushed the door only for it to stop slightly as a shirt block it from entirely being closed. 

Bud Pines burst through the door at that moment and marched over to Gideon angrily “Boy didn’t I said you should be making me money? And here you are up here being a good for nothing waste of air.” He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Will watched the display with distaste no wonder the boy was a trembling mess his father was horrid. The need to protect him filled him as he float out of the closet and look around he picked up a newspaper on the bed where Gideon had his book. “Gleeful Twins wow the crowd with Magic” before him stares a beautiful girl with brown hair looking cutely at the camera, beside her stood an overwhelmingly handsome man that called to Will immediately and he whined. Something about them was off but he would be a damn liar if he didn't say he wanted to meet the boy. 

He floats to the mirror and snapped his fingers transforming into a human “Hmm I believe I fit in more like this”. He fixed his blue suit and kept his eye patch over his demon eye. “Now to make my grand entrance” he jumped out the window landing outside summoning a cane smiling as he read.

“Mystery Shack? Ha funny name” he walked through the shabby building and found Gideon giving him a charming smile “Hey Gideon” . The boy looked at the stranger with a confused stare before Will leans over and smiles “It’s me William! I used a human spell!”  
Gideon looked him over in disbelief “Wait what? You can do that?”  
Will was about to answer when Bud stomped between them “Excuse me sir, is this Boy bothering you ? Boy are you bothering the customer?”

Will laughed and shook his head “Of course not I was simply asking him about a job here! He had been most kind in attempting to explain the ins and out of this place. He was so convincing I wanted to work here!”

Bud looked at the trembling Gideon slightly impressed before turning back to him “Pain ain't good and don’t expect much day offs either” Bud said testing the man. Will just grin wider and look around the shop.

“Who needs much pay when the staff is great !” he said enthused

Seeing this Bud nods “Ok, hired! you can work with the boy and that one! “ he points to a pleasant looking boy in a plaid shirt smiling and adjusting his glasses. 

Will walked over proudly and holds his hand out to him “Hi I am William but you can call me Will”

“Robbie” he replied proudly shaking his hand.

Will began to get the tour of the shop but his mind slowly drift, the last time he was here he was a tour guide himself to show someone all the mystery and beauty of this town. The reason he remember leaving this safe haven was because some crazy six finger man took some of his power so he had to stop him before it got out of hand. 

This lead to him being trapped in the other world, the dream world. Most of the other details seem to have fade from his memory. This time it wasn't the same and he was sure the human was dead he trapped the man away in his own body so he could do nothing now. Will planned to help Gideon and just go on living. 

____________________________________________  
In a dark room a man looked at the orbs showing Bill and Gideon. Gideon was relaxing and slowly calming down. Slowly another hand comes around him “It’s ok brother the swine has no power besides look at him….”

A Six finger man walked in, Standford Gleeful tapped his amulet- “It’s time we meet the demon who cursed our family name don’t you think?”


	2. Meet Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the other members of our fun cast, A little thing in there for our MabelxGideon fans

Will, Gideon and Robbie finally got a break from the slave work bud called a job. It was a great day and a holiday so most places were closed. Bud decided that it was the perfect time to go out with his  wife, will allot of helpful hints and dream nudge from Will who had taken the role of the protector of Gideon. 

“The Gleeful Twins has a new shoow today, I want to go Wendy and I have tickets, is there mmaybe she will say hi thiis time” Robbie spoke dreamily

Gideon” Evil never takes a holiday” Gideon whispers under his breath…

“Huh what was that?” ask Robbie.

Will chipped in before Gideon could voice another comment “Sounds like a great time to check out the opponents! And test the theory” he stressed the words looking at Gideon who picked up  on what he was saying finally…

“Ohhhhhh okay” he nods  at him. A now weirded out Robbie looks between the two who shared knowing stares with each other having their private conversation.

“Okay weirdo one and two let’s go” he teased.

The trio walked through the tent’s flaps and a beautiful brunette comes over to them, Will felt Gideon tense and slide behind him. Her face was pleasant but as she came closer Will saw something was very disturbing about her eyes…. They look almost mockingly at him then she turned to Gideon.

“Pigs and swine coming to the show? Well birds of a feather flocks together” her face turns from pleasant to demented it was so psychotic Will shivered. Gideon whimpered a bit behind him gripping his shirt and she turned her eyes to Will as cold chills spread through his body “You will do nicely….” then she turned to Robbie but someone cleared their throat.

“Madame if you greet the guests like that the guess will start to walk with your money.” Soos their butler stated.

“You are no fun Soos” she muttered before walking off.

“Nice face bad personality I always wondered how Wendy did it but she said that they were ok people to work with… She is so sweet” Robbie then turns to them. “wanna go find a seat?” 

The butler bows to them “Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy….” he then stands upright “Please this way” He leads them to the seating area where people shuffled around and chat.

“NEW KID! Gideon! Gideon!!!” a bouncy blonde hair girl with a silly sparkling sweater called out as she ran over to them. “I assumed you would come…...totally not because Robbie texted me or anything” she grabs Gideon and drags him away going on about this new cotton candy she tasted.

Will stood there puzzled looking at the blushing boy being dragged away by the chattering girl before he begins walking beside Robbie. “Soooooo who are all these people again?”

Robbie smiled and pats Will on the shoulders “Ok let’s start from as we entered the tent, So the girl from before the brunette one, that is Mabel, the butler that was Soos, this bouncy ball of sunshine that is Pacifica she dubbed Gideon her bestie….”

Will nods “Ok I get that and all but what is a bestie? Wait is that a stupid question?” The demon flushed nervously.

Robbie laughed “Nah you really aren’t use to street slangs and stuff, you have no idea what you are doing! Anyway it’s cool I will educate you in the way of the youth, it means bestfriend...the people you are closest to in a non romantic way……” 

They came to a stop close to the front where Pacifica was still chattering off Gideon’s ears. Will swore the boy said negative 1 sentence during the entire thing, he just sat there like a red statue looking embarrassed. Will took his seat beside Gideon and the boy visibly relaxed.

Will entire body tense when his ass touched the seat he looked around there was magic on these chair, dark magic but he wasn’t sure why. A cold chill ran down his spine, it was a warning that it was dangerous here and he needed to get out quickly. The demon began to shift and look around at the faces, all seem with good intent and mostly focus on everything else but him. He felt someone pressed there shoulders against him startling him he turns to see Gideon beside him using his shoulders to rub against him so he could get his attention. “Hmm?” he looked down at the big blue eye boy.

“You ok? You look spooked” he looked concerned and Will couldn’t bring himself to ruin his fun with his ‘bestie’ so he put caution to the wind.

“Yes I am ok” he lied 

Mabel stands at the entrance to the stage and looked at the crowd as they settle down, a silhouette of a man “Hello Brother, trying to be dramatic again I see… They are are seated..” she turns slightly to him. The male looks down at a table looking over a crystal ball showing the crowd, not liking that he ignored her she growls and grip the curtains turning to him “Dipper? Dipper? DIPPER!” 

The boy lifted his head as the crystal ball shifts from William’s face to a man in the crowd. Mabel smile knowing what happened to her brother “Yes The Boy summoned him, and he is practically in the front row, everything went according to plan…. I honestly can’t wait till I get my hands on him...After all he is my prize possession...All those stories uncle filled my head with? The ultimate power within him…. I can almost taste it” 

Although his words was suppose to be ‘happy’ words his tone was lacking any emotion and his face stoic. His forehead hosted his birthmark which he rubbed his fingers over, the big Dipper the source of his petname and something that made him special. 

Mabel sighs and walks over to him taking off her coat going into her uniform, “Geeze I can sense the excitement from all the way over here….” She moves her wrist in a nonchalant circular motion “Just sending off all the happy waves” she does a poor imitation of him.  
Dipper used to his sister’s antics simply looked at her just as Stan pushes through the tent and the lights dims he looks at the ball which shifts back to Will and Gideon chattering as Will looks around again frowning “Ahh I see that you used the new little shit to do your dirty work…” 

Mabel tense when he refers to Gideon as a ‘little shit’ but kept her comment to herself however she puts some pep in her voice and answers her grunkle with glee [Pardon the Pun but I couldn’t resist] “That’s right now to replace the journals once more, I don’t see why Dipper was so worried…. We finally found a pig innocent enough to get the demon out of hiding….A juicy ripe pig..” she licks her lips.

She always had a fondness of pigs but to keep them alive was rather difficult when you like to have fresh pork for dinner. From her first pig Waddles which she received as a present at a county fair from some farmer’s kid wanting her to date him, she had been addicted to fresh pork. 

Soos was doing the announcing on the stage as she walked past the props normally one of the grunkles would do the intro but they had to be cautious to not jog the memory of the demon. The magic they placed in Gravity Falls to suppress his memory was hard enough to keep as it was already. 

Mabel walked to the fridge and opened it staring back at her was her 50th Waddle’s head on a silver platter with an apple in its mouth… Beautiful She thought remembering Gideon, he was a swine she wanted to eat but not like this, he was special to her his innocence made her want to corrupt him beyond reason. She grabbed a water bottle and open it closing the fridge turning to the others.

Dipper called in Wendy who was decked out in her black suit, she puts her sniper rifle to the side and looks up at them “Yeah?” 

“I plan to have you assist us today, not in your usual methods but in the ways of feminine charms…. “ Wendy raised an eyebrow  as dipper continues “Assist Mabel with something, make sure Robbie is very distracted..”

Wendy groans not that softy...He was always trying to talk to her but could never utter more than 3 words to her “Really?” She crosses her arms.

“Do you question your boss?” Mabel asked cocking her hips with hands on her side…

She drops her hands “Fine I will go do it”

Dipper looks at the crystal orb once more as Wendy leaves and the opening announcement comes to a close. “Seat 54 that man will be our new victim..” He said to the others…. Mabel looked him over and nods before turning and running on at the Cue of Soos. 

Dipper walked to the curtains and starts chanting his enchantments as Mabel pretends to pull a number out of the hat and number 54 gets picked. Dipper appeared beside the man and the crowd gasp and cheered as he leads the man to the stage. When he past seat 44 he no doubt felt the connection to the demon and the chains wanting to bound them…. 

When the expressionless male past his row Will’s heart rate went through the sky he wasn’t sure why but he wanted to run to him and away from him. He held his head just as Gideon leans over to him “That is Dipper Gleeful…” the name made his breath leave his body but his head hurt even more… Something was off and he knew it that boy had something to do with it.

As the show continued the magic grew darker and more evil to the point where it was suffocating Will. They were good but at dark magic, humans shouldn’t mess with. Now was the best time to tell Gideon his findings so he turns to him but he was busy with Pacifica when he turned to Robbie he was busy with Wendy.

The smell of blood hits his nose as the crowd screamed when Dipper stabbed a knife into the ‘lucky customer’s’ neck, so much blood center stage, some people fainted some gasp but all was at the Gleeful twins mercy hanging on to their seats wondering how far this will go. Dipper came forward another part of the trick was to cut the person in half but Will could not stand it anymore.

Will could feel the horror  coming off the guy while his face showed a happy smile and he winked at the crowd when asked by Dipper, Will could see the confusion and pain in his eyes. He had to stop this nightmare. The spell Dipper chanted was quick if it was human he wouldn’t be able to tell. 

Dipper “Remember this is all for….”

“REAL!” Will jumped up and shout “Let him go! You are going to kill him!” 

Dipper groaned this wasn’t apart of the plan he underestimated the demon when it came to him actually standing up to them. He never planned what to do if the demon caused a scene here he grit his teeth and inhale continuing to the male “I assure you sir it's just an act  see he is smiling and responding to all my commands… If you were in pain would you smile?”

The demon glares but the victim's eyes pleaded with him not to let him die here, help him he was the only one who could see his pain… 

Gideon nervously tugged at Will’s shirt and he bends down to listen to him “I didn’t mean being so obvious!”

Will looked around as the entire audience gave him angry stares for breaking the moment and the others gave him annoyed looks. He wanted to shrink into his seat but he couldn’t back down and when Gideon saw this he knew he had to back his friend up so he gave a supportive nod. 

“Let him speak!” countered Will 

The crowd starts to mummer, Mabel used this moment to cause a puppet spell on the man while Dipper distracted the others by calmly keeping their focus on him as he moved to the suffering man “Does it hurt?”

“Nope not at all! Totally fine here no idea why he thinks I am not” he cheerily answered before taking himself looking safe and okay out of the trap bowing… The audience cheered and stood filing out as Dipper sends a chilling blizzard of a stare their way. 

Gideon almost died with embarrassment and Pacifica nudge him “Hey I didn’t know you two were apart of the act! Maybe next time I can join just tell me when!” Robbie nods at them and began to get ushered away with Wendy.

Will grips Gideon’s arm “Gideon I swear they are doing something I am going to follow that guy..” he points to the man who was on stage who was chattering about how great the experience was as he was walking out. 

Gideon finally having someone on his side nods respecting Will’s need to confirm their suspicion. He bit his bottom lip closed his eyes and began to inhale summoning courage, which took awhile because the crowd was almost gone, “Ok let’s go I trust you”

The two bee lined for the door Will in the lead tracking the target’s movements. Gideon followed behind but he Pacifica calling him and stopped he looked around the empty tent. “Pacifica? Robbie?” but he was all alone even Will was gone. 

Suddenly from behind a cold slender hand rest on his shoulders “Hey Piggy...Leaving so fast?” came Mabel’s seductive whisper in his ear.

“EEEEKKK” Gideon squealed with fright jumping a few feet in the air turning to her “M...M...Mabel!” 

Mabel smiled and walked to him circling her arms around him “Hey piggy, expecting someone else?” her voice darken despite the cute sweet look she had.

Gideon breaks her gasp backing up “C...c...come one Mabel ...s...stop ...pl….playing” 

She steps forward still walking to him slowly and menacingly “I told you before I don’t share Gideon, and you spent the entire time practically drooling over her…”  
Gideon trips back ward falling on a chair “Mable Stooppp itt I t...told...yo...you...I….I….Li….Like….P...pa…..Pacifica!” 

And there it was the rage he hated, it filled her eyes and her entire body as she grabbed him “Is that so Piggy?” she sat on top of him pressing against him smiling. It seems that this Waddles needed some training time.

“Mabel ….s...stopp” he plead now that she was on him he had no strength to fight her and she circle her arms around his neck squeezing it as he attempts to struggle. 

“You are mine little piggy don’t make me get the feeling for Barbeque ribs….or better yet blond pound cake” When she saw the tears in his eyes she loosened her grip trying to get a hold of herself. She meant for it to go better, just a small chat but she fucked up. Gideon panted below her, but for the wrong reason. 

Gideon struggled to breath normally she would simply say mean things but this was the first she acted so violently towards him. He wanted to comfort her but was scared so he stayed still praying for it to be over. She grabbed his hand and puts it above his head muttering something before he was unable to move this time by some invisible force. 

Mabel decided to fix the panting problem, she began to kiss his neck and puts up a barrier so no one comes in as she treat and train her piggy in the ways of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY EXAMS.....


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Dipper

Will finally caught up with the puppet of a man as he sneak behind the tent. Will could feel the life in his skin it was slightly warm he was still alive but he had no control of his body. He was paralyzed in his own mind dark magic just wearing him like a suit. He could look around, feel pain and be full aware of his own mind surroundings and feelings, but his puppet master controlled his speech and his body. That was a faith worse than death. 

Will tried to use his magic to reach him but the male started to move again and he followed him both reaching backstage. This was some high level magic that humans shouldn't mess around with. Again he starts to move closer to the human to help him once more so they could get the hell out of here. 

“Oh if it isn't William….” A voice he knew called out. It was from his nightmarish past. A voice that haunted his subconscious and terrorize his life.

“Oh gods no…” he whispered to himself he didn't even look up, he couldn't, he made a turn to dash for the door. The human would be fine he knew he had to get out of there or this would get much worse. How could he not notice the magic signature? He almost made it to the door but came to a halt when his nightmare’s carbon copy stepped into the tent.  
“Leaving out soon?” he asked cheerfully Will debate how hard it would be to past him, but he knew he wouldn't make it….. William tense stepping back as Stan laugh stepping in.

“Stanford, I think we are scaring your demon friend…..shouldn't we introduce him to a friend” the copy shouted to the man behind him as the tent’s flap closed behind him. 

“Stanley don’t be so mean….” Stanford teased laughing. Will knew he was in deep crap now and he needed to get out. 

He tried to reach for the victim but he was gone while he was distracted with the twins. The feeling of dread choked him he knew a barrier was around the tent. He summon his flames but nothing came, he tried to use his power but something suppressed them. 

“How? You weren't this strong back then!” he shout at Stanford, fear chilled his bones as he began to tremble. 

“That would be my doing…” Dipper said walking into the room from the stage. Will grit his teeth breathing hard, no human should be able to stop his magic. Dipper however seem strange to him something about him drew Will and his power radiated from him, he was more powerful than anyone he met. 

“You interrupted the show...I wasn't pleased with that….. That was you being a naughty boy…” Dipper started to circle him. 

Will tried desperately to hurl a fireball spell at him, he tried to hurt him, he tried everything, but all his attempts ended in failure while the amuse Stan twins laugh at him. Will didn't know how to fight, he was dependent on his magic. He felt like a spider trapped between lizards they were taunting him and if he move his death would be quick. He could only buy his time for now “Let me go…” he begged still trying to find a way out.

Dipper tapped his chin pretending to think “How about…..no…..after all you took most of my uncle’s magic trapped him in an alternate dimension which I had to search for desperately and release but if that wasn't enough you….. Interrupted my show” Dipper was calm as he spoke, too calm as he remove his hand from his side finally and blue chains  wrapped themselves around Will’s body.

“From the earth to the sand, As your destined one from the chains on thy hand….” Dipper started and Will realize that spell and what he was about to do, what was about to happen he tried to struggle. “No! Gods No! PLEASE Stop You don’t know what you are doing! “ he tried to reach the human 

Dipper smirked “I bind thee the to the caster…. I bind you to me” 

“Noooo!!!” Will screamed as blue fire surround him and then chains wrapped themselves around Dipper’s hand. 

An evil smile spread on Dipper’s face, he had done it. He had waited years for this opportunity to capture this thing and as he watched him squirm he felt pleasure course through him. He felt a burn on his hand and look down this was his demon now. The binding mark formed on it he now had full control of the demon….his demon. After years of practice on the crowd of his show to see it actually work on his demon was beautiful. 

He watch his pained expression as the fire burned him, he was beautiful.His grunkle told him when he was younger of an immortal soul who took their powers when they were younger but they study dark magic and did dangerous rituals to get some magic in the blood while trapped. 

However Dipper was born more powerful than both has ever been, when he was younger he accidentally traveled through their blood lines to find the older twins trapped. He spend years studying and researching until he found a way to free them. Dipper pulled the demon and he pull back  “Please no..”

The flames cool and Stanford walked over to Bill “I might not be able to get my revenge, but he…..he is much worse…”

Dipper walk over to him as his grunkles leave. He grabbed Wills face and kissed him hard wrapping the chains around his neck and strangle him until he passed out. 

Gideon woke looking around, he was still sitting in the tent of telepathy and man he was tired. He sigh and looked around before getting up “Damn what happened” he rubbed his neck as a red hand print showed on it. Memories flashed into his mind “Oh oh my” he groans and blush...That girl is going to be the death of him.

Mabel walked into Dipper’s room “So I switch the books again. Did you get him?”  to the roof just then a droplet of blood fell on her nose and she looked up to see Will in ropes on the roof bleeding from fresh cuts.

Mabel wiped her nose and sits. Dipper skip the page of his book never nose looking up before asking “So you slept with him” 

Mabel's face wrapped into a smile suited for a serial killer “Wouldn't you like to know” 

Dipper’s finger paused as he straighten the leaf of his book and Mabel continues.  
“What’s the matter bro bro? Think your innocent sister have given her V card to a Pines?” she taunt as blue aura slowly sleep off his body.

Mabel then stop her taunting “As fun as it sound Dipper… I just took the book….” she slide it over to him her face back to a pleasant smile. “Don’t be so serious…..”

Dipper’s aura fell as he reached out for her face looking up as he gently rubbed it. “I know”

A drop of blood falls on his hand and he brings it to his lip hand and he brings it to his lips and lick it. “Hmmm …...Cinnamon Bun…..” He looks up at Will “Interesting indeed”.


	4. Poor Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's life takes a new turn as he gets the most unlikely of allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains blood tentacles and pain

BOOM BOOOM BOOM  
He was coming he was so close and Gideon knew it, he watched his door in horror. He was angry, sure he could lock the door but the lock was long broken...Probably from when he was 8 years old. 

Creak, screamed the floor under his weight he was so close he was probably at the steps now he was sure maybe he could hide under the bed. No he knows that he would find him within two seconds. Gideon look at the closet...He made to hide in here but the last time he did he was found within a few minutes. 

Foot steps 

There was nowhere in the room to hide he made for the window…..Too late 

SLAM

The door opens and in he came towering over him. Gideon backed away to the window.

Gideon screams echoed through the lonely forest.

Will opens his eyes looking in the direction of the house, Gideon needed him he could feel it in his blood. The boy was screaming he was in pain...It was bad.

Pulling at his hand as the ropes of bondage burns his skin, he bear the pain….He would always bear the pain for Gideon. The boy needed him he couldn’t stay here no matter the reason. “Gideon….” Will’s eyes burns with tears. 

The twins walked into to the room then, William threw his pride away and look at his master, “Please i’ll do anything, let me go back to Gideon” he begged him 

“How dear you call that name! What’s he to you!” Dipper growled 

“But he will die! He is my only friend! I promised to help him! Please!” Will pleaded his case you could still hear the screams and it had been over 30 seconds! What if the man breaks the boy.

“And I care why?” Ask Dipper with less interest now.

“Shut up Dipper…..What do you mean” Mabel ask seriously looking at the other.

“His father….He…..He might kill him...Please I will do anything just let me go help” Will would have kissed their feet if he had to. Gideon was a sweet boy he didn’t deserve this he had so much more to offer the earth than his blood.

“Dipper free him….” Mabel said..

“But….” He was cut off by his sister grabbing his collar with both hands and looking him in the eyes with tears in hers she was vulnerable and he could see. “......Alright but you said anything right?” he was looking over William who nodded frantically.. “Fine I will let you go and come back”

The ropes fade and Will fell to the floor weakly struggling to his feet. The wounds began to heal as well as his clothes began to reform.

Mabel walked to him- “Look….I am coming with you….nothing you say can stop me…” One look in her eyes and he knew she spoke the truth. So William nods and held out his hand to her and she took it as he teleported them there. 

In the room the brown floor was now red, the sheets with chunks of flesh as the boy laid on the floor unconscious he couldn’t handle it and then he heard it. If he was human he would have missed it, but the girl beside him, no the woman beside him was angry. 

The sound he heard was her sanity going. Her reason for being human flying out the window at a million miles per hour. “Who...Who...Who did this?” she asked slowly.

“His father….” Will state as he moved to touch the boy.

“Don’t…...don’t touch him...if you want to live I am telling you not to touch him...I will”  
The tone made it clear to Will that even if she couldn’t kill him now she wouldn’t stop until she died that day.

Mabel’s tears fell and she walked over to Gideon’s almost dead body….

“Boy get your ass up and clean up the mess you made” came the voice of the father, no the monster who did this….

That was a Grave mistake, a tentacle of energy burst through the wall grabbing the man pulling him through breaking the wall. Mabel hover him over Gideon’s body looking at him….. “You did this?” she asked calming despite the tears rolling down her face. Her voice never waver as she watched the bleeding man…

Bud “S….So what of it….He is useless anyway…” he groan out

Mabel’s energy formed into a huge ghost like entity as she looked at him. “I will sentence you to your worst nightmare….” her eyes flickered as her amulet glowed and the man screamed only to have it shallow by the ghost his face became frozen in eternal horror as he stared at nothing and saw nothing but the nightmares he was sentence to…..

She broke him...She broke this man to the point where his brain was slowly being pushed beyond its limit….

Sadly she bends beside Gideon and holds him as his father falls to the floor. Gideon was cold.

Will leans over “Maybe I can help”

“Save him” she whispers to him “Save him please…”

William nods and gently touch the amulet and Gideon’s chest “I will split your energy between the both of you are you ok with that?”

Gideon felt cold, it was hard to keep awake he wanted to sleep, he was in so much pain he passed out. He knew he had to get up and clean this up, probably go to the hospital and say he was attacked by a deer again. 

“Gideon….Wake up….” a blue little triangle float before him smiling.

“But I am tired….” he muttered

“If you don’t you will leave alot of people sad….” he float over… “I am sorry I promise you will be safe now…” 

Gideon sighed and forced his eyes open….He felt rain…. But as his eyes focus, he saw her...A crying Mable in his room clinging to him crying her eyes out. Behind him was Will smiling lightly.

William mouth “She saved you so be nice” to him and he blinked patting her back…..His body still hurt like hell.

“Hey I need to go to the hospital can you let go?” he asked as best as he could 

She nods and lets him go lifting him, William made sure to use his magic to shield Gideon from his foaming mess of a father. He packed his things as he left behind the others…. 

Now he had a debt to repay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sex

Will paced the room looking at the door, Mabel was in the next room with a very confused Gideon trying to calm her down. The little whimper he heard caused some concern but then a moan follow...One he was sure wasn’t Gideon’s so he wrote it off as human procreation. 

The door opened and Dipper walked in closing it behind him, Will stopped the pacing and met his gaze…. He was serious and his eyes however seem calm. He wasn’t angry which was a good sign for Will, he learn to take small victories...If the male wasn’t angry with him then he might just get away with a scrape or two but nothing he had to spend long healing from. 

“Mabel told me what happened….. So that is why you cared for the boy so much….”   
He said taking off his vest placing it on the chair. Will hesitated he wasn’t sure if he should answer after all the man was very unpredictable when it came to Gideon so he stayed quiet. 

That of course was the wrong thing to do, Dipper continued to take his clothes off with his back to Will before suddenly chains hooked Will by his neck. Will choked and pull against the chains...Dipper waved his hand and they disappeared immediately “That is your last warning...Answer me…” 

Will rubbed his neck as he recovered “y...Y...Yes” when Dipper paused Will quickly added “Master” the boy shivered now and Will blinked...Maybe he imagined it but he was sure it was a shiver of lust not disgust. He rubbed his soft palms over his neck thinking he was so deep in thought he didn’t see Dipper close to him until he felt his master’s hands on his cheeks.

“Wh….what…..what are you doing master?” he asked frozen in place. Just then Mable’s moan echoed the room and Dipper’s eyes shone with lust. Will wasn’t sure what to do he wanted to run but he couldn’t he wasn’t sure what would happened. 

“Fuck me” was all he said with raw lust, the demon unsure how to go about this stepped back and fell onto the bed. Dipper muttered a spell and his clothes vanished while the boy climb on him.

“Th...Thin...Think about this” William tried to reason mainly because he didn’t know how to do what the boy asked. If it was a woman, sure he knew how that worked, he has seen books, but this was a man, a very sexual man whose body was very very seductive and tempting right now. He was a man with very lustful eyes kissable lips, nice thighs and a great ass, a really round and great ass.  
William forgot what he was thinking as his blood went elsewhere than his brain.  
“I did think about it….And since you are loyal to Gideon, I want you loyal to me...Fully” chains tied Will to the bed as the male trace a finger along his stomach to his navel. He kissed along the path and to his inner thighs. 

Scared William started to squirm but a commanding stop from Dipper and he stilled in the bed as the other explored him. “You are a good size here” Dipper muttered before taking him into his mouth. William saw the great heavens when he felt the warmth entangle him, it was so good he never felt anything like it. Sounds left his mouth and his breathing became labor… He wanted more this wasn’t enough he needed so much more as he whimpered below Dipper.

This was the fun Human’s had? Well gods help him he never knew the pleasure as it build up in him ready to burst… He was so close, he needed to let go….All too soon it stopped right when he was close. His eyes met his master’s he was sure he was on the verge of crying. Was this how he planned to make him pay? 

His penis twitched as it began to become uncomfortable after being denied his release it was protesting with pain. His master looked at him then cocked his head back moaning moving his hand. Following the hand he saw it. There he was fingering himself in the ass and enjoying it…. His hand twitched he wanted to help but the chains made it impossible.

“I want to help master” he whispered and Dipper looked at him skeptically and turned to him allowing his chains to release him. Seeing Dipper spread in front of him caused the man to fall into a trans of lust.

_____________________________________________________

William woke up drained after hours of going at it with Dipper. He wasn’t sure if that was punishment of not but he enjoyed it so much he wonder if Dipper will let him do it again sometime. He turned to the male’s small form tucked against him before letting out a heavy sigh. 

“Ooooo you look comfortable” came a voice at the edge of the bed scaring William so hard he almost jumped out his skin.

“M...M..Mable what are you doing in here” he stuttered wanting to let go of Dipper but the boy was firmly glued to his side.

“Nothing….My piggy is asleep…. I wanted to thank you again” she looked at him sincerely and he knew that she would try in her own weird messed up way to take care of Gideon. A wave of respect passed between them before began to Mable leaves the room.

“Um….Mable...Can you teach me how to woo your brother?” he asked before she left...   
Mable tilts her head a bit before a smile crept on her face looking more scary than pleasant as she inhale then smirks. “I would love tooo” then she left .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confession from Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will confess and is immediately called out on his bullshit

William looks down at the smaller female as she looks up at him, she had to be kidding. She wanted him to walk up to Dipper and hands him a book of mysteries something he likes. She insisted that he would be excited to have it but William was sure he would rather punch himself in the gutt.

Breathing out he looks up at the man only to be pushed by Mable. “Hey, go ahead…..you helped me with Gideon and now he hardly wants to leave me I want you to be happy too”  
William groans and steps back before he started to take the step forward. 

A leg shot before him before he fell onto spikes on the floor. He wailed in pain lifting his hand taking out the tacks looking at Sandford. He smirks looking at him, normally he was quiet when Dipper was tormenting William but since lately they have been getting along and now there wasn’t much he could do about it if he relaliate he was afraid that it would anger Dipper which was the opposite of what he wanted to do at the moment.

Mabel however came to his rescue like a knight in shining armor. She took on the two grunkles and had them both running through the door before she marched over to my side. “Are you ok?” 

Will “Yeah I am just a bit of the usual” he muttered. 

Mabel grinned then reach for the book pushing it back into his chest just as Dipper walked in looking over at them. Will immediately sense that he was upset and hid the book behind himself. Dipper “So you have time to be with my sister maybe I have been going easy on you….Because here you are fully heal and I haven’t touched you in days…...So you make a move on my sister”

Mabel made a noise of disgust “URGH!!! Really Dipper? Gross….No offense” she pats Will’s leg before turning back to Dipper “Not my type! My type is upstairs in my bed reading” she place her hand on her hips.

Will stepped forward his face red as he swallowed and shoves the book into Dippers face looking down. “S….s….sorry…..b...bu...but….f….fo...for….y..you” 

Dipper looked at the gift distrusting it before looking over at Mabel who nods to him. Taking the object with great care to not cause much contact with Will he opens it. His face was still sotic but Will could feel the happiness flowing where the anger was.

When he lift his eyes Dipper met his and then folds his arms. “Why?” 

Will looked around the room finding everything more interesting than the source of his real interest. “Um….I super really um like you ?”

Dipper blinked then looks at him with distrust. “I tormented you when you got here and I gave you no reason to even like my robes why should I believe you…”

Will curled his toes in the shoes and then clasp his hands together. “Beca…..I mean it” 

Dipper’s eyes turns red as he pulls the demon down to face him “Because you mean it what kind of confession is that!”

Will looked at him teary and Mabel stepped up but pause when Dipper glare at her and barked “Stay out of this sister!”

Will whimpered he knew he should have never listen to Mabel and confess. He could have gone days just staying in the corner since Dipper had left him to do what he wish his chains longer and his freedom more abundant. 

He got to play with Gideon who filled him in on everything he was doing with Mabel. He got to learn about Dipper through Mabel but here he was failing at trying to get Dipper to understand his feelings. 

Dipper groan when he saw tears falling from Will’s eyes. While he wanted to test the demon’s motive he has been proding the memories he held and was making sure this was no trick. To his surprise there was none…..

Slowly he wipes the demon’s tears and sighs. “It will take time and don’t think I will let you go after but lets just date and see where it goes alright? And if you hate me and think of leaving I don’t plan on letting you go….You’ve seen Mabel..”

“HEY!” Mabel shouts from behind.

“I am much worse…” Dipper continued.

Let’s Just say Will never got tired of him

**Author's Note:**

> So I know there might be errors and no Will is not going to get it on with Gideon Mable will murder me...


End file.
